


Mother's Love

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Affection, Ageplay, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Milk, Parent/Child Incest, adult nursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't you love adult nursing, a motherly affection kink, and Vikings? This fic is probably for you.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Valka
Kudos: 28





	Mother's Love

Hiccup was alone in his bedroom.

He was doubled over his desk, staring boredly down at a schematic he’d sketched some time ago. He was zoned out, eyes unfocused and mind wandering to all sorts of distant places. He was dressed in a gray tunic and simple brown pants, his armor discarded by the door. He frequently twirled at the braids in his hair with his fingers. How long had he been sitting like this? Fifteen minutes? Thirty? Nothing was particularly _wrong_. He just felt a little _off_. Certainly, with a nice night’s sleep and a good meal it would go away.

“Son?”

Hiccup was stirred from his distance by a knock at his door. He turned back to see Valka standing at the entrance. She was beautiful despite her age - or maybe because of it. Her strawberry hair hung down to her shoulders and had a nice streak of white through it. She was leaning against the doorframe, a concerned look on her face.

“Are you alright, son?” She said softly after a moment of silence. Hiccup was stirred into a response, sudden, and with a laugh.

“O-Oh! Yeah, yeah!” He assured quickly, aware he might have looked like he was moping. “I’m just tired, that’s all.”

At this, Valka looked away - was she acting somehow _bashful_ , Hiccup thought?

“I know it’s awful strange, Hiccup.” Valka said soothingly, her voice soft and still beautifully tinged with its unique accent - no doubt it had drifted and become unique following all her time alone with the dragons, and no others to speak to. “Having me back after so long.”

Hiccup smiled softly at this, turning on his stool to entirely face her. She was still looking away, having trouble directing eye contact straight at him - was something wrong?

“It’s not strange, Mom. It’s great.” He smiled sincerely, moving his head to try to get his eyes into her line of sight. She brought a hand delicately to her chest and felt her heart beating hard within. She was so in love. She just needed to find the words -

“I miss you, Hiccup.” She suddenly managed, looking up at him with a forlorn face, taking a long step into the room and starting to close the door behind her. Hiccup, sensing this conversation was to be the beginning of something serious, stood from his chair and walked closer to her. He placed a steadying hand on her forearm, which was dressed by a leather gauntlet.

“Miss me? Mom, I’m right here.” He said comfortingly, looking at her with wide, apple-green eyes.

Valka quickly shook her head. Winced her eyes shut, pulling away from Hiccup’s touch. “No… No, you don’t _understand._ Hiccup. you’re not the boy I left…” She said, coming to the heart of her admission. Placing her hand more firmly against her chest, she felt her heart ache as she thought of the memories of her son all those years ago. “The little babe for me to hold close and cherish. To feed and comfort at all hours of the day an’ night…” She sighed. Her voice sounded soft. Caring and maternal. “There were so many more days I was meant to spend with you while you were only a babe. I was meant to be there…”

Hiccup felt a breath hitch up in his throat. It was something _he_ felt he’d missed, as well. He didn’t have the close, warm touch of a mother as he grew. The calm, steadying hand of a stable guide through his early years.

“Mom, what are you saying?” He asked after a moment’s silence, unsure what other words he could manage. He kept his words quiet, using his tone to let her know he loved her no matter what.

There was a longer silence. Valka was still averting her eyes, but Hiccup reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. Her skin was so soft to the touch of his knuckles, and it coaxed a light smile onto her face as the candles flickered around them.

“Hiccup… I dream of treating you as I remember you. Allowing you to be my tiny babe. Let me keep you safe, an’ warm…” She finally locked eyes with him, snaking an arm around his waist and pulling him tight. She was becoming more… Somehow _excited_ , her stomach full of butterflies as she gazed deeply into his eyes. Hiccup didn’t look frightened. He looked slightly confused, but entirely eager to hear more.

“I still don’t know what you mean, Mom, but —“

“Hush…” She placed a finger delicately to his lips. “I think… I _hope_ , Hiccup… That things will come naturally to you. All I ask is you make me feel once more like a mother…”

And then, she was ushering him to the bed. Closing her eyes and delicately kissing his head, stuffing her nose into his scalp and breathing in his scent. He felt absolutely wonderful and relaxed, drawn into some strange affection from his mother that was altogether more powerful than he’d felt before. He was so relaxed, like he’d suddenly been immersed in a nice warm bath - and when he had a moment he looked up at his mother’s face, ethereal and warm, smiling down at him as she laid them both down on the bed.

“Little one…” Valka said softly, beginning to unlace the leather string at her tunic and shed the fur cloak that adorned her shoulders. “You must be so hungry, my love… Mother’s here.”

Hiccup stared, agog, as Valka revealed her left breast to him. She tugged the cloth of her tunic aside casually, pulling her teat out and baring it to the air calmly. It was ample and felt warm, even from a distance… The Viking boy was at a loss for words, but his mouth began to water. This felt so strange. This felt so _right_. For many moments he didn’t move, but he felt his mother’s loving arms around him. She delicately scratched and stroked at his skin.

“Go on, love~ Mommy’s got plenty of milk to keep you happy.” Valka smiled gently.

Hiccup, unable to resist any longer, absolutely smitten by her affectionate words, closed his eyes and brought his lips to her round nipple. He suckled gently, curling up into a little ball and feeling his mind melt away into thoughts of nothing but his mother, love, and milk. He now understood what Valka needed from him.

_Please, Hiccup. Once more act like the darling babe I left behind._

It was something he was altogether ready to do. He whimpered quietly, breathing heavily through his nose as his lips tugged wetly at her nipple and her fingers stroked through his hair.

And then, Valka let out a gasp of surprise. Even after all these years, her maternal instinct was far too strong… She began to lactate. It felt heavenly as milk began to fill Hiccup’s warm, humid mouth - she heard the beautiful sounds of him swallowing happily and hungrily in between happy whimpers and sighs.

“Oh, Hiccup, you’ve no idea how long I’ve dreamed of letting you drink from me once more…” She cooed. “My… F-for months, now, I have worked so hard to keep secret that the sight of you, or the sound of your voice, so often makes me wetten my tunic…” She burbled happily. “I won’t let any of that milk go to waste from now on, love. My baby boy can have it all… I love him so much…” She shook her head happily.

Hiccup was satisfied to drink. Not to let any thoughts pass through his mind but those of love and satisfaction. Valka was satisfied to give, to finally again feel like a loving mother…

“M-Mom, we can do this more often?” He asked, pulling his mouth away and wiping his lips, heaving out a sigh and looking up with wide eyes.

Valka nodded slowly. “I love you, my dear. Whenever you like, I’ll be ready to feed you.” She gently poked the tip of his nose and smiled down at him.

“I love you…” He said quietly before returning to her breast.

Valka smiled softly, ready to rest just like this for many minutes, the sensation of a warm mouth gently suckling at her unparalleled.

“Oh, my son… I love you too.”


End file.
